Unbreakable
by shadeflower927
Summary: What if Frozenpaw had chosen to be a warrior? Based on Trapped in Ice by Born of True Destiny.


**AN: Thank you, Born of True Destiny, for letting me base this off of your story Trapped in Ice! :{ I'm planning on this being a one-shot, but if you guys want more, tell me and I will write more!**

I sighed when I glanced up and saw the sun high in the sky. Time to organize the patrols. I called all of the warriors to gather under the Highledge.

"Okay," I began loudly, "Badgerfang, Smallfeather, and Rabbitleap will check the ShadowClan border. Graydawn, Stoneclaw, Nightwhisker, and Rosepaw, go check the RiverClan border. Frostfoot, lead a hunting patrol through Tallpines. Take whoever you want, as long as they haven't been put on another patrol. Branchtail, Dusksky, and Leafpelt, take your apprentices out hunting."

The said cats left with their patrols. I lay down, grateful that the most annoying task of the day was over. Of course, my brother, Lionstar, was still asleep in his den. StarClan forbid him doing anything actually _hard! _My stomach growled, and when I looked around, there were only two skinny birds that had been caught yesterday in the fresh-kill pile. We really needed to do some hunting.

I jumped when Nettleclaw sat down next to me.

"You scared me!" I purred, getting lost in the beautiful amber pools of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he meowed apologetically. "The Clan needs all the hunters it can get this leaf-fall. Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Of course, stupid furball!" I mewed, rolling my eyes. "Come on, I need a break from my brother."

We walked out into the forest, stepping softly on the golden and orange leaves.

"Why do you not like your brother?" Nettleclaw asked quietly.

"I do, it just annoys me that everyone thinks he's so special and amazing," I replied.

He purred. "No one could _ever _be more amazing than you."

I smiled. "Love you too, Nettleclaw."

Our happy moment was cut off by the sound of rustling leaves.

"Something's wrong," I hissed. He nodded, and we hid behind a tree.

When I peeked out from behind the tree, I saw about fifteen cats stomping through _our territory_. Their scent told me that they were ShadowClan. We raced back to camp. We had to warn Lionstar.

I watched helplessly as Lionstar paced back and forth in the camp.

"They're all on patrol!" he growled. "What are we going to do?"

"We could just attack," I suggested.

"Really, Frozenwhisker?" he sneered. "We'd be outnumbered three to one!"

I hissed. "So what are you going to do? Just sit there and let them plan an ambush? You're crazy. We have to do something!"

"I know," my brother sighed. "But we really don't have many options."

"We will send those mangy flea-pelts running back to their muddy holes."

The five of us leaped from the shadows right in front of the ShadowClan patrol. They hissed, but I knew we could win even though we were outnumbered. Lionstar and I could easily handle four cats each.

A black tom ran at me, jumping on me and pinning me to the ground. I struggled under his strong grip.

"Stupid she-cat," he hissed. "Resistance is futile."

"That's what you think!" I yowled, kicking up hard with my hind legs. He flew through the air and landed hard, blood already oozing from his wound. I smirked. He was definitely the stupid one.

I headed for my next opponent: a big dark gray tom. I sprinted towards him and jumped onto his back, digging my claws into his shoulders. I hopped off nimbly and slashed his flank. I dodged his blow to my legs and clawed him in the nose, sending him running back to his territory.

I looked around. Only a few ShadowClan cats were left, and the others were finishing them off, even though they seemed exhausted. I flopped down on the ground, ready to sleep for about a moon.

**That night**

I couldn't sleep. I had poultices on my wounds, there was no threat to the Clan, and Nettleclaw's warm gray pelt was pressed against mine. Still, I had the unnatural urge to hunt.

I passed Branchtail on my way out.

"I'm going to do some night hunting," I explained.

He nodded and let me through. I ran quietly through the forest and stopped at the edge of Tallpines. A vole was at Snakerocks, almost at the Thunderpath. I glided quickly but silently over the frost covered leaves. As I was about to pounce on it, a twig snapped and it ran away.

I whipped around, searching desperately for the source of the sound. "Who's there? Show yourself," I demanded.

A silver tom stepped out from behind a tree. "I was hoping you'd come," he admitted.

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm Streamtail," he meowed. "The deputy of ShadowClan."

"Why are you here?" I managed. He was just so…. stunning. I shook my head. _I have a mate_, I reminded myself.

"I…. wanted to see you," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Now, surely you have a mate or someone who will realize you're gone," I teased.

"Nope," Streamtail mewed. "I've been waiting for you. When I first saw you, I knew you were special, totally worth the wait."

I smiled and pulled him close. "Well, it looks like I should make this worth your time."

I met Streamtail every half moon at Snakerocks. No one ever saw us or realized that we met. I looked forward to seeing him every day, and I hoped Nettleclaw wouldn't notice that I was less and less interested in him. Everything had been amazing until one horrible day.

I grunted as strong paws shook me. I tried to hold on, but my dream about Streamtail slipped away. I was finally awake.

"Frozenwhisker, ShadowClan's trying to take Snakerocks! Get up!" Nettleclaw yelled.

That really woke me up. I tried to get to my paws, but stumbled a little.

"Are you okay?" asked a very concerned Nettleclaw.

"I'm fine," I lied. I was so tired all I wanted to do was lay back down.

We sprinted to the site of the battle. We were losing. Badly. I hoped that we could somehow turn the tables on them.

I jumped into the fray, slashing at a brown tom. He leaped away, and I stood before Streamtail. Oh, no. I halfheartedly hit him with sheathed claws. Thankfully, he got the hint and fought someone else. A white she-cat ran towards me, and I growled, panting from the effort of the battle. I slashed her flank and bit her ear. She left me with a large cut on my foreleg, and by now I was so dizzy I could hardly walk. I hid behind a tree and waited for the battle to stop.

I lay in the medicine cat den, and I winced as Graytail put poultices on my wounds. I finally stood up and was about to leave.

"Stay here for a second," she commanded. "You're going to have kits."


End file.
